


Преданность (translation)

by RhaenysStark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Haunting, Love/Hate, Madness, Obsession, Regret, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhaenysStark/pseuds/RhaenysStark
Summary: A translation ofDevotionbyexpected_aberrance.Арья и Бриенна убили бы её, если бы узнали о том, что Санса вышла за стены Винтерфелла без охраны, тем более после наступления темноты. По округе бродят разные твари — как люди, так и животные, осмелев от померкнувшего света и угасшего тепла: лето давно умерло и погребено подо льдом.Это действительно довольно безрассудно, но потребность Сансы в тишине и покое перевешивает её осторожность. Кроме того, она знает, что не будет одна. Она больше никогда не бывает одна.
Relationships: Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 2





	Преданность (translation)

**Author's Note:**

> бета Юлия Медведева

Приду во тьме, чтоб пить из тонких вен,  
Невидим — ощутишь лишь смертный хлад...  
Ты спишь — творю кровавый я обряд.  
Любовь моя, вот будущего плен...  
Зови Судьбой, удачей — как не лень.

Нил Гейман “Дым и зеркала” (перевод Н.В. Иванова)

Сухой треск и хруст льда и снега под её сапогами — привычный, если не досадный, звук, раздающийся в этом окружающем её безмолвии. Воздух холодом обжигает её лёгкие, пронизывающая стужа вызывает непрошеные слёзы, тут же обращая их в лёд. Колея, пролегая сквозь снежный слой высотой по колено, удачно ведёт к цели её пути; Санса проходила здесь достаточно часто, чтобы утрамбовать снег под ногами.

Арья и Бриенна убили бы её, если бы узнали о том, что Санса вышла за стены Винтерфелла без охраны, тем более после наступления темноты. По округе бродят разные твари — как люди, так и животные, осмелев от померкнувшего света и угасшего тепла: лето давно умерло и погребено подо льдом. Глубокая зима заявила на округу свои права, укутав белым Волчий лес, но Санса ищет такую тишину, которой не бывает в стенах замка. Ни в богороще, отошедшей по умолчанию Брану, ни в коридорах, где Арья скрывается в тени. В самом же Винтерфелле, доме, где Санса провела столько лет, и месте её временного правления в отсутствие Джона, слишком много шума, слишком много света, слишком много жизни и слишком много смерти. Эти противоречивые оттенки окрашивают повседневную суматоху замка в алый цвет крови, что уже пролилась и прольётся ещё.

Это действительно довольно безрассудно, но потребность Сансы в тишине и покое перевешивает её осторожность. Кроме того, она знает, что не будет одна. Она больше никогда не бывает одна. Мороз щиплет её кожу, но до костей не пробирает. В конце концов, она — Леди Зимы. Цель её пути находится впереди, под самым отдалённым углом осыпающихся и давно заброшенных замковых стен — она поблёскивает в лунном свете, как упавшие звёзды, рассыпанные по камням. Вскоре Санса останавливается у места, где каменная порода выходит наверх. Здесь берёт начало бегущий под Винтерфеллом приток Белого Ножа — застывший тысячей хрустальных нитей, слишком изящных, чтобы быть сотканными человеческими руками. Из-за лунного света, играющего на их поверхности, чернота внизу глубже, чем кажется. Здесь наконец-то царит покой, прекратился даже нескончаемый шум воды, затихнув в жёстких объятиях зимы. Санса наконец в одиночестве, если не считать тех мёртвых, что вечно её окружают.

И некоторые являются чаще других…

Если смерть недвижна, тиха и покойна, то умирание наоборот мучительно, душераздирающе и жестоко. За свою жизнь Санса насмотрелась на это более чем достаточно. Большинство своих призраков она может разделить на две группы: потерянных любимых, о ком скорбит до сих пор, и врагов, от которых она избавилась с радостью и стремится забыть. Санса видела, как её отцу отсекли голову с плеч, страдала от жутких видений, в которых её мать и старший брат были заколоты своими же союзниками — видений, пылающих в её голове от бессердечной похвальбы Джоффри. А затем Санса стала свидетельницей уже его грязного, жалкого и ужасного издыхания, когда его горло стиснулось, а кровь хлынула изо рта и глаз. Санса вскрикнула, когда её лживый Флориан вместо золота, которого так жаждал, получил арбалетный болт в горло, но хранила потрясённое молчание, пока её безумная тётка летела навстречу своей смерти на камнях внизу. Сансы не было на том поле, чтобы увидеть как пал её младший брат. Её бесчестный супруг лишил её возможности узнать, каким мужчиной Рикон мог бы вырасти. Но она позаботилась о том, чтобы присутствовать при кончине Рамси, предавшись мрачному наслаждению от его криков, пока его собачки, которых он так любил, глодали его плоть и кости.

Столько крови, и все ниточки ведут к одному человеку с руками в красном, так долго скрывавшемуся в тени. Учитель, дядя, поклонник, предатель, друг — ни одно из этих определений не закрепилось за ним на самом деле, и он не соответствовал ни одному из краёв спектра, утвердившись посредине, в безграничной серости, где он жил и плёл свои интриги. Санса смотрела, как Петир Бейлиш умирает на коленях, умоляя о пощаде, чего не делал в Кротовом городке, там, где в первый раз предложил ей свою смерть. Ещё одним отличием стало унижение, когда Санса лишила Бейлиша его силы и власти, сорвав с него покров лжи и оставив лишь одного Петира, уязвимого и беззащитного. В случайные мгновения Сансе и раньше доводилось видеть проблески того, что пряталось за чудовищем, но в глазах, полных мольбы и мокрых от слёз, она увидела только мальчишку, любившего её мать, а затем её, Сансу, больше, чем кто-либо другой. Убивая Мизинца, Санса не оставляла ему ничего, и всё же последнее, что он увидел, последнее, что он хотел бы видеть вплоть до последнего удара сердца, была она.

Она всё же заплакала, но надеялась, что этого никто не заметил. Ни лорды, на которых Санса должна была произвести определённое впечатление, ни сестра, которая увидела бы в этом лишь ещё одно доказательство её предательства. Санса казнила Бейлиша ради своей семьи, что была ей более чужой, чем мужчина, ставший осью, вокруг которой вращалась жизнь Сансы в течение нескольких лет.

Треснувшая рядом ветка пугает её, но внешне Санса остаётся спокойной и безразличной. Она медленно поворачивает голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с нежитью, ковыляющей к ней в бездумной жажде плоти и уставившейся на неё одним жутким оком, горящим более яркой синевой, чем её собственные глаза. Вихт всё ползёт вперёд, и Санса слышит как ещё один, шипя и сопя, приближается сзади, от изломанной стены. Санса не двигается, её пульс, как и дыхание, остаётся ровным. Она даже не мигает, когда вихт бросается на неё, инстинктивно осознавая, что его спутник позади делает то же самое. Ей не нужно оборачиваться, ведь она знает — нечто гораздо более тёмное и зловещее позаботится о том, чтобы нежить не сделала ничего больше, чем просто стряхнула снежинки с её плаща.

Тот вихт, что стоит впереди, приближается настолько, что она на миг ощущает вонь гниющего трупа, прежде чем между ними вспыхивает стена серебряного пламени. Его языки касаются Сансы, не причиняя ей никакого вреда, но начинают быстро пожирать нежить, сохранившую достаточно человеческого, чтобы кричать в агонии. Эти жалкие крики полны ужаса, изумления и боли.

Сегодня _он_ в драматическом настроении, думает Санса. Запах горящей, разлагающейся плоти ударяет в ноздри, лёд превращается в тлеющие уголья, ожившие трупы жарко пылают, а затем распадаются на глазах. Через несколько мгновений они исчезают, серебряное пламя поглощает всё, даже пепел. Огонь исчезает так же внезапно, как и появился, оставив единственным подтверждением своего существования грязь вместо растаявшего снега. Костёр был достаточно горяч, чтобы растопить замёрзшую землю, которая иначе веками оставалась бы твёрдой как камень.

Санса моргает, убирая всё ещё мельтешащие перед глазами яркие вспышки, и ощущает его присутствие ещё до того, как и вправду его увидит. Тепло на её спине, тесные объятия рук, сомкнувшихся в непрошеном утешении, призрачное прикосновение губ к обнажённой коже её шеи, сопровождаемое лёгким покалыванием волосков его бороды, когда же он прижимается к Сансе носом, резкий аромат мяты наполняет её лёгкие.

Санса совсем не скучает по Петиру Бейлишу, и поэтому он должен был бы исчезнуть. Она не знает, исторгли ли его семь преисподних или короновали на царство — пока не осмелилась задать такой вопрос. Возможно, это была какая-то магия самого кинжала или проклятие, которое она навлекла на саму себя за то, что поступила правильно — для чести и семьи, но при этом предала собственное сердце. Он не впервые вмешался подобным образом, и явно не в последний раз. Санса знает, что он сотворит то же самое с любым, кто посмеет её тронуть, будь то друг или недруг. И хотя теперь он владеет ужасными и сверхъестественными силами, самым мощным его оружием остаётся речь, несмотря на то, что Арья пыталась лишить его этого. Как будто кинжал не разрезал его горло, а Сансы не было там, чтобы увидеть это — не желая того, даже ненавидя каждый миг.

— Ты не должна быть здесь одна, любовь моя, — его хриплый голос проникает в её уши, такой же глубокий и таинственный как и всегда.

Его труп, как и любой другой, представлял собой потенциальную опасность, потому его сожгли, так поступали со всеми мёртвыми. Однако, прежде чем был зажжён погребальный костёр, Санса забрала лежавшую на _его_ груди брошь, смыла с неё кровь и спрятала. Санса сидела в одиночестве, не смыкая глаз, пока огонь поглощал его тело. Когда его прах остыл, она собрала его и поместила в шкатулку, которую хранила в своих покоях. Возможно, ей следовало избавиться от него. Арья наверняка так бы и сделала, если бы узнала, возможно, высыпала в отхожее место, но Санса держала прах рядом с собой по причинам, в которых не хотела разбираться и позже пожалеть об этом. При других обстоятельствах его останки должны были быть преданы земле с церемониями, подобающими лорду, но не было лишних людей или лошадей, чтобы отправить их, да и куда? В Долину, где его никто никогда не будет оплакивать, или на Персты, родину предков, которую он всегда ненавидел? Санса оказалась ближе всего к тем, кого можно было назвать семьёй Бейлиша, за исключением мальчика, который уже крутился на ниточках нового сборища кукловодов.

В первые несколько дней после суда и его казни Сансе казалось, что она видела _его_ мельком несколько раз: смутное присутствие в дальней части Чертога, где _он_ обычно таился, темноволосая голова с серебристыми висками в толпе. Но когда Санса присматривалась, это оказывался другой человек. Она всё отрицала, считая эти случаи проявлением вины и противоречивой грусти, захватившей её разум и заменившей скорбь, которой Санса не позволяла себе предаваться. Со временем, однако, этих случаев становилось всё больше, пока Санса не стала видеть его в каждой тени, слышать его шёпот в каждом дуновении ветра, ощущать призрачное прикосновение руки к своей спине, куда бы ни направлялась. В первый раз, когда она проснулась с ощущением вкуса его губ на своих губах и его натиском между бёдрами, она решила, что сошла с ума. Но вскоре осознала, что в действительности всё намного, намного хуже.

Неослабевающий напор его внимания растянулся от нескольких дней до множества лун. Когда это стало уже невыносимо, Санса наконец сдалась, впервые произнеся вслух то имя, что было выжжено безжалостным клеймом в её сознании. Он тотчас же явился перед ней, материальный, усмехающийся и несомненно реальный. Она сбивчиво попросила прощения за то, что ей велела сделать честь, хотя самая глупая часть её, которая отказывалась его ненавидеть, боролась против этого. Санса была абсолютно уверена, что он убьёт её из мести, она знала, что в долгу перед ним, пусть он и предал её первый. Но он поступил гораздо хуже: простил её, признался в вечной любви и пообещал никогда не отпускать. И вот так пересмешник, с острым клювом, источающим яд, продолжал сидеть на её плече.

— Едва ли я была одна, — возражает Санса горько и избавляется от его эфемерного прикосновения, передёрнув плечами. Почти сразу же он возникает перед ней вновь, такой неподвижный, что даже не нарушает снежный покров под своими сапогами — будто бы находился здесь всё это время. А может быть, так и есть — и он повсюду, вокруг неё, заполняя её мир своим присутствием, чтобы она могла раствориться в _нём_. Раньше ей снились кошмары о Рамси, так что она едва могла дышать, когда просыпалась. Когда же она просыпается после снов о Петире, он здесь, рядом с ней на её постели. Он разговаривает с ней почти постоянно, когда она одна. Санса знает то, чего знать не должна — тайны, подаренные ей Петиром. Он был мастером похищать их при жизни, и смерть ничуть не мешает ему продолжать.

— Чего ты хочешь? — бросает Санса, глядя на него.

Резкость её тона ничуть не обескураживает Петира, пожалуй, лишь развлекает.

— Ты никогда не устанешь задавать вопрос, на который всегда знала ответ, — говорит он с усмешкой.

— Я не люблю тебя, Петир. И никогда не полюблю. — Её голос не дрожит, но когда он придвигается к ней, несмотря на её руки на его груди, она не отталкивает его, сжимая пальцы на тёмной мягкой ткани его плаща.

— Но ты уже любишь, милая, — его пальцы обхватывают её лицо, прижимая к себе — так же, как он делал это много лун тому назад у её снежного замка. — А в моём распоряжении вечность, чтобы дождаться, пока ты признаешься в этом самой себе.

Санса закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть его, но это уже не имеет значения. Она чувствует как губы — твёрдые, тёплые, живые — прижимаются к её губам. Придёт время, и очень скоро, когда она поймёт, что её отрицание — скорее ложь, чем просто страх, что правда, которой она постоянно боялась, — её сердце всегда принадлежало ему.


End file.
